


Inhibition

by Anath_Tsurugi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, First Time, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, Xeno Biology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:29:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25293220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anath_Tsurugi/pseuds/Anath_Tsurugi
Summary: For most of his life, Alexsandr Kallus has lived under the strict notions of propriety enforced by the Empire. But when a mission gone awry forces feelings for a certain rebel warrior to the surface, Kallus will have to put such notions aside in order to help his warrior out of a tight situation.
Relationships: Ahsoka Tano/CT-7567 | Rex (Mentioned), Alexsandr Kallus/Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios, Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios/Hera Syndulla, Hera Syndulla/Kanan Jarrus (minor)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 123
Collections: Kalluzeb Summer Exchange





	Inhibition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sempaiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sempaiko/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Helping Hand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23940511) by [elleTchj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elleTchj/pseuds/elleTchj). 



> This piece was written for Sempaiko, an insanely gifted writer and artist whose work has endlessly inspired this lovely little fandom of ours. So I very much hope you enjoy my little story.

_release your inhibition_

-

All things being even, Alexsandr Kallus considered himself a man of good taste (aside from a formerly fanatical devotion to an obviously corrupt regime, but that was neither here nor there).

So was it really any shock that he would end up falling for the most noble warrior the Rebel Alliance had within its ranks? The bravest, kindest, strongest-

_You're doing it again, Alexsandr._

But, in truth, how could he help himself? His gaze completely arrested as he watched Garazeb Orrelios load supplies onto the _Ghost_ , talking with Captain Syndulla about something or other-

"Base One to Kallus. Are you receiving me in there?"

Kallus blinked at the sound of Rex's voice, drawing his mind back from its unproductive wanderings with a less than pleasant snap.

"I- I'm sorry. What?"

The old clone appraised him with a single raised eyebrow and a wry smirk. "Y'know...nothing's ever gonna happen if you don't say anything."

The ex-agent's first instinct was to insist he had no idea what Rex was talking about, but that would've quickly been proven a pathetic lie by the heated blush spreading across his face. Looking down and away from the old soldier, all he could manage to do was mutter, "You say that as if something _should_ happen."

At this, Rex raised both eyebrows. "You sayin' something _shouldn't?_ You keep carrying on mooning the way you have been and you're gonna walk straight into an X-wing one of these days. Then you'll wish you'd just got it over with."

Kallus' gaze shifted furtively between Rex's face and the dirt. "Why do you keep saying it like that?" he asked in what felt like an almost petulant tone.

"Like what?" the old soldier asked, plainly confused.

"As if something _ought_ to be happening. As if I deserved any such thing. How could I...even suggest it to him? I have no right-"

His self-flagellation was quite suddenly cut off by a pained, exasperated sigh from the old trooper. Rex shook his head as he surveyed him.

"We'd be here for more than a few standard years if we got into the subject of what any bastard _deserves_. Me? I'm a captain who failed his brothers more times than I care to remember. Let down my general...my _commander_. I've led more men to their deaths than can be counted, and that was all in the name of a government that had crumbled away even before I was a mass of dividing cells in a test tube. Is it really all that different from the sins in your past?"

Kallus blinked at the clone for a long moment, dumbfounded. "I...you...were you spilling innocent blood for the sake of a lie?"

Again, the man sighed, something painful moving across his lined face. "We clones...had no _idea_ of the purpose we were _truly_ bred for. You- know about Order 66?"

"I...yes," he acknowledged after a faltering breath, yet another painful truth he had uncovered in the quest for answers Garazeb Orrelios had once sent him on.

"If that isn't leading innocent men to their deaths, I don't know what is. I've never told anybody this, but...when that order was given to me...I raised a blaster to her. I- nearly killed her," Rex said, almost seeming to choke on these words.

"Her?"

"Ahsoka. _She_ was my commander...and that- _blasted_ order...would've made me murder her," Rex bit out, something long unhealed within him bristling along the surface of his words.

Ahsoka Tano. The previous Fulcrum. The woman who had spent the precious last few weeks of her life training _him_ as her successor. And...if rumor was to be believed...a woman who had been more to Rex than merely his commander.

"She saved me...saved us both. I didn't realize until a long time after...just how much she meant to me...but I still see that moment in my nightmares," he told him. "I still feel the blasters in my hands...and I can feel this _thing_ in my head...and I know it's gonna win...that I'm not gonna be able to stop myself from shooting. Have you ever felt that, Kallus? That you're about to kill the most important person in your life and there's nothing you can do to stop it?" Rex asked him, a self-loathing harshness that Kallus had never seen in him staring back in an eerie sort of reflection.

"No," he conceded quietly, his gaze shifting back to Zeb and Hera with a dreadful ache. The last time he had held a weapon to Zeb, they had still been enemies. It wasn't the same thing at _all_...but...

"She always said she never blamed me...that it wasn't me...but I remember it. I was there, so it happened. Whoever it was...they used _my hands_ to do it...and- at least in my own mind...I'm never gonna be clean of that. But if Ahsoka could forgive me for turning a blaster on her, I don't see why Garazeb Orrelios couldn't forgive you for doing what you thought was right."

The ex-Imperial felt something inside of him twist horribly at those words, his eyes filled with the sight of Zeb laughing as his captain teased him over something or other. It was an agony he couldn't imagine – having no control over his own hands while they were forced to raise a blaster to the only being he still cared for, his best friend. Such a thing was the definition of a nightmare. So...why...?

"Why are you telling me this?" he asked, properly bringing his attention back to the clone. "Why would you-"

"Because Zeb's my friend. And if I can't convince _him_ to stop being an idiot, I've gotta convince you. Of the pair of you, you're at least the more sensible one, even if you _are_ both being idiots."

For several moments, all Kallus could manage to do was stare at the man, the implications of his words slowly seeping into his brain.

"You...you mean-"

"Maybe," the old captain said with a little smirk. "But you're not gonna know unless you karking talk to him. Are you. Only thing I can really tell you is this. I loved a Fulcrum agent once, but I loved her almost too late for it to matter. Do you really want that to be the case between the two of you?"

"Well, I- I suppose not," he returned awkwardly, his gaze flitting back toward the Lasat, with longing if not uncertainty.

"Good man," the clone said, pounding his shoulder before heading to join the two Spectres. "So go get him, nexu."

Swallowing heavily and steeling his courage, Kallus marched after the old soldier...except he once again found himself struck dumb when Zeb looked up to smile at him.

"Hey, Kal. You ready?"

Feeling his heart swell at the sight of the Lasat's wide smile, Kallus almost didn't register the question in his mind. "I...ready?"

"Kanan and the others still aren't back from Mandalore," Hera informed him as she headed up her ship's boarding ramp. "Draven gave me permission to steal you as an extra pair of hands for this run. Albeit grudgingly but, I admit, I don't think I've ever seen Davitz Draven anything _but_ grudging. So I'll take it."

"Oh. Of course," he answered without hesitation when the statement finally clicked in his head. After all, it was an opportunity to be with Zeb. He would be a fool to waste it. Didn't even matter what the assignment was.

"Should be straightforward enough. Supply run. In and out. Might even be a little boring," Zeb said, slinging an arm around his shoulder and leading the way onto the freighter. When Kallus threw a look back over his shoulder at Rex, it was to see him stifling a laugh as he shook his head, following them up the ramp.

"Well...I can't say as I would mind a little dullness," he said, struggling to keep himself from trembling at the feel of Zeb's arm around him, even in this platonic capacity.

"Famous last words," Rex said with a chuckle as the ramp closed behind them.

XxX

Zeb's words, as it happened, were a complete lie.

Not that he'd _meant_ them as such, Kallus found himself thinking as he dove behind a speeder to avoid a fresh volley of blaster fire, but a lie nonetheless.

"Kal, we gotta get gone!" he heard Zeb's worried snarl crackling over his comlink. "What's your position?"

"I'm pinned. Blaster's gone. At- at this point...you might do better to leave without me," he told his friend, ducking even lower as several more plasma bolts singed the air above his head.

" _Where are you?_ " Zeb demanded, as if Kallus hadn't even made the suggestion at all.

"Still two ships down the yard. I _can't get to you._ Zeb... _please_...don't do anything foolish," he pleaded, but the response he received did not come from the comlink.

No.

It came in the form of Zeb snarling in a battle rage. When Kallus saw the return fire of a bo-rifle streaking by overhead, he looked back to see the former guardsman striding toward him across the landing strip. And if seeing Garazeb Orrelios practically leap into a fight to come and rescue him didn't just _do things_ to him...

"Now, Kal," Zeb scolded once he'd cleared the field of opponents, "really hope you weren't plannin' on doin' a fool thing like sacrificing yourself," he said as he came to help Kallus up. He couldn't wholly help smiling at the offered four-fingered hand.

"Well, one doesn't typically _plan_ for that sort of thing, no. But I-"

The next moments unfolded so rapidly, Kallus couldn't fully comprehend them at the time, but would often find himself reliving them over the next few weeks.

It began with a look of panic in Zeb's eyes. Then Kallus heard the sound of blaster fire as he was suddenly crushed against the Lasat's chest, held tightly in his arms. By the time the clatter of Zeb's bo-rifle against the ground registered in his brain, it was mixed with his friend's sharp howl of pain and the burning scent of singed fur.

" _Zeb!_ " he cried out in shocked panic, looking up to see pain twisting the alien features he had come to know so well. And even though he was obviously in pain, the former guardsman didn't hesitate in dropping to the floor, shielding Kallus' body with his own.

All of this had happened within only a few seconds, and it took only a second more for Zeb to reach for his fallen bo-rifle – the practically sacred weapon he had dropped in favor of shielding Kallus from a desperately fired shot. The Lasat returned that single shot with a snarl and a shudder.

"Heh...buckethead...didn't have the decency to stay dead," he ground out with a small, pained chuckle. But when he looked down at Kallus, his eyes were filled with worry. "You're all right? Bastard didn't get you?"

"I...am I...you're hit," was all he could manage in his state of confusion and near-shock, reaching up a hand to the burn mark that marred his partner's arm.

Zeb shook his head as he slung his rifle onto his back. "It's not bad," he said, despite the fact that he was visibly shaking.

"But- you..."

He didn't know what to say. Not in any way. Because, as Zeb had said, the injury didn't _appear_ bad, but there was still something obviously wrong with him. He was shaking badly, and the way he was looking down at Kallus, fixed and so very, very _hungry_...it drew a tiny gasp from the ex-Imperial's lips.

" _Alex_ ," Zeb whispered, that name Kallus was so unused to hearing exhaled on a desperate breath. He felt his body tremble as Zeb reached down a hand to trace the tips of his fingers just along the side of his face. He couldn't stop himself inhaling sharply at that tiny, intimate press of skin against skin.

"Zeb..." he returned, confused and worried and so desperately _wanting_.

The Lasat gave a full body shiver as he leaned down close to him, pressing his nose against the sweat-dampened skin of his neck, inhaling deeply of whatever scent had drawn him in. They were so _close_ now.

"Hngh...ah... _Garazeb_ ," he whispered again, struggling not to reach up to grip at those thickly-muscled arms when he felt _heat_ beginning to pool in his belly.

_Stars...oh, stars!_

Then...tentatively...Zeb's tongue ventured out for a taste of that skin, the shockingly intimate contact drawing a low moan from Kallus' throat.

"Oh... _ooh_..."

"Alex," Zeb breathed again, the heat of his breath against his neck sending a tremor through Alex's body. Already he was longing, _aching_ for more contact, and when Zeb looked up at him, he could see that raw _want_ mirrored in his gaze. He had forgotten where they were. All he knew in that moment was the intensity in those large green eyes, and those lips, trembling just above his own with the promise of a kiss he had craved for longer than he cared to admit.

"Zeb... _please_ ," he begged, lifting his head just a little, seeking that contact.

But, just as suddenly, something shuddered awake in that heated expression. A look of horror and panic quickly overtook it and Zeb wrenched himself backward with a cry of effort.

"No," Zeb snarled, shaking his head as if to clear it. " _No!_ "

"Zeb-" he tried again, apologetic, afraid that this was _his_ fault, but before he could say anything more, Zeb was picking him up, lifting him bodily in his arms and actually carrying him to the _Ghost_. "Zeb, what- what are you-"

"Hera, go!" he vaguely heard Rex calling out once they were aboard.

"And get down here just as soon as we're clear," Zeb growled into his own comlink before setting Kallus down and moving away from him, anxiously beginning to pace.

As the freighter fled the system, both Kallus and Rex watched the Lasat pace, Rex with a tempered look of concern and Kallus with worry and shame and misery boiling just beneath his skin.

"Zeb...I'm sorry," he tried yet again to speak to him, wishing that his friend would look at him. But Zeb wouldn't look at either of them just then. Continuing his pacing, he snarled as he glared holes in the floor.

"What are _you_ sorry for?" the former guardsman snapped at him, hackles rising along his shoulder blades.

"I- you...I didn't _mean_ to-"

"What's happening?" Hera demanded as she entered the bay, much quicker than Kallus would have thought. Already, her features were pinched with worry.

"It's comin' on again, Hera," Zeb told her, though what he meant, Kallus had no idea. The Twi'lek's look immediately shifted to one of motherly concern.

"Really? Right now?"

"Yeah. Sorry. This one's...real bad. I can't-"

"Hush," Hera soothed him as she came to take his hand. Kallus' mouth nearly fell open in shock when Zeb lowered his head to nuzzle his face against his captain's neck. His body rolled against hers in a rather unmistakable motion. She returned the nuzzle for several moments before beginning to lead him in the direction of her bunk. "This isn't your fault, Zeb. It happens. We'll get you taken care of."

Then, just before closing the bay door behind them, Hera turned back to Kallus, meeting his gaze with a look even he couldn't identify...almost like she was urging him to something. But then she stood on tiptoe and drew Zeb down into a kiss, an awkward and ragged press of lips that the Lasat returned with a clear hunger. Hera didn't even have to pull away to close the door.

For several minutes, all Kallus could manage to do was stand there in shock, a more than small twinge of jealousy plucking at his heart.

"I...did I _miss something?_ " he finally managed to make himself ask. "Is she _not_ with Jarrus?" To say nothing of where _Zeb_ stood in all this.

Rex's laugh was loud, but it lacked real mirth. "Course she is, but there're other reasons to have sex apart from being with someone."

"I- understand that, but didn't you just tell me to-"

"He's in heat," the clone finally supplied, though he had clearly been enjoying watching Kallus squirm.

"...oh."

"Normally they can plan for it. It doesn't usually come on this suddenly, so who's to say what triggered it, but Hera's gonna help him through it."

"And...by 'help' you mean..."

"They're gonna bone," Rex answered matter-of-factly.

"R- right. Of course," Kallus stuttered out, his gaze traveling slowly to the door the two Spectres had disappeared through. "Perfectly sound medical practice."

"Perfectly," Rex echoed, but Kallus only half-heard him.

He didn't know how he felt about the thought of Zeb having sex with Hera, whatever the reason, but he was fairly certain that this actually _was_ his fault. Whatever it was that had happened behind that speeder, it was easy enough to see that it had brought this on. And if Zeb had been triggered and reacted so negatively to him...had he completely misread what was between them?

_Zeb...I- I didn't_ _ **mean**_ _to- I could never harm you. I'm_ _ **so sorry**_ _._

XxX

Hera Syndulla was not a passive partner. Not by any stretch of the imagination.

In the bedroom, the Twi'lek pilot preferred a more penetrative role, but that was not what Zeb needed from her in the moments when his heat brain took over. He was typically a very flexible lover, but when he sunk into that fevered madness, _he_ needed a partner to sink into – someone to bury himself in and spend himself deep inside, to help ease the demands of his own hormones on his body.

So, once she had bandaged the burn on his arm, she had begun by taking her friend in her mouth, swallowing him deep and rough as he yanked away her head gear. She had done this for him often enough over the years she could take him nearly all the way down her throat. Sometimes going down on him once was all it took, but that didn't look like that was going to be the case this time around, with how suddenly and violently the heat had come on.

"So...what do you think did it?" she asked him once he was through his first orgasm, trying to help him focus as she stripped off the rest of his clothing.

" _Ungh_...'m kinda scared...it was Kal," he groaned, nearly ripping her coveralls as he pulled them down.

"Scared?" she returned with a light, teasing laugh, quickly shucking her gloves and shirt, struggling with her bra for a moment before finally wriggling free of it and casting it to the other side of her room. "Why scared? You _want_ him, don't you?"

"Not like this," he whimpered, half in agony as he pressed his face against her breasts, nuzzling and kissing them as his hands moved down to grip her much smaller hips. "I mean- this, but... _more_ than this. I don't want his first impression of me...to be _this_ ," he struggled to explain as he dropped to his knees before her, helping her step out of her boots and pulling the coveralls the rest of the way off, leaving her in just her underwear. She wasn't wet yet, but he knew how to get her there easy enough.

"I suppose I can understand that, but I honestly don't believe he would think less of you for it," she soothed him, leaning down to kiss his forehead before pressing a harder kiss to his lips. They spent several moments kissing before she reached down to collect some of the semen from his first spill, thoroughly coating her fingers in the slick stuff. Then she slipped that hand down the back of her panties, penetrating herself with a single finger.

Anal was not a preference of hers, but Zeb at least knew how to make it good for her when Kanan wasn't on hand. Simply having him take her from behind was another possible route to ending this quickly.

Zeb watched with fire in his eyes as she opened herself up one finger at a time. Once she had done as much as she could on her own, she moved to lie down on her bed, presenting herself to him. He quickly climbed in behind her, breathing deeply of her scent as he pulled her panties a little ways down, giving himself space to open her further with just one of his own fingers.

While he worked to open her, he moved his other hand around front, beginning to rub against her vulva through the thin fabric of her panties, gradually working his way in to her clit. Hera moaned softly at the intimate touch, her body rolling against his as he worked her both ways.

Zeb pleasured her for several minutes, rubbing at her to get her good and wet. By now, he knew the hitched patterns of her breathing well enough to know how close to climax she was. So when he had got those tiny gasps just where he wanted them, he slipped his finger from her ass and quickly replaced it with his cock.

She cried out when he thrust deep inside her, not wholly in pleasure. Her body was just barely big enough to take him, but she had never been one to shy from a challenge.

"Y'all right, Hera?" he whispered in her ear cone, voice already laden with guilt as he helped her sit up, both of them on their knees on the bed.

"Yeah. Just- don't play too rough today, big guy," she admonished him, leaning her head back against his chest.

The Lasat pressed several gentle kisses to her lekku as he thrust slowly in and out of her, all while continuing to rub at her clit. Rolling between the motion of his cock and his hand, she finally had her first orgasm of the evening.

"Ha...ah... _Zeb_ ," she gasped out with gentle feeling, not anything passionate as she did with Kanan, but with the comforting ease of friendship that was between them.

"Feel good?" Zeb asked her.

"Yeees," she moaned languidly, loving the undulating waves of sensation rolling through her body as he sped up his pace. "You?"

"Gettin' there," he grunted. "What do you think... _he's_ thinkin' about?"

"Kallus? Probably trying not to think about _us_ having sex. Trying even harder not to think about what it's like to get railed by the huge dick I've got inside me right now."

"Guh...Ka...unh... _Ka_..." he gasped out, plainly struggling to hold himself back.

"Go on. Say it," she encouraged him. "You know you want to."

"Ungh... _Kaaaaal_ ," he moaned, low and long, only as loud as he dared. His thrusts came faster, his hips jerking awkwardly against hers. He was close. _Too_ close.

"Zeb...unf...don't...you have to-" she struggled to remind him. He could take her from behind, but he couldn't come inside her like that. As they had learned with Kanan, a human ass could take a Lasat barb just fine, but a Twi'lek ass just wasn't made for it.

Zeb snarled, his fangs brushing against her right lek as he pulled out of her. She felt it as his hot seed spilled all over her back and thighs, even soaking through her panties back to her bottom.

For several minutes, he just held her, both of them trembling. But then he slid the hand that had gotten her off down into her panties, burying his fingers in the slick now coating her labia. And as he withdrew that hand, she watched him trace lines of shining wetness with his sticky fingers, first up her belly, then along her breasts. Hera laughed softly at the sight of the impromptu art.

"Did you make a mess of me, big guy?" she teased him.

"'fraid so. Don't think I'm done, either," he admitted.

"Heh, surprising no one if you're right about the cause," she continued to bait him, running her fingers through the fur on his arm. "But still best not to dilly dally, I suppose," she said, rolling her body back against his for a moment, distracting him enough to allow her to slip out of his grip. Quickly wriggling out of her thoroughly sodden panties, she then turned and pushed him down onto the bed, easily moving to straddle him. Offering him a warm smile, she slowly began to lower herself down onto him.

Zeb moaned loudly as she engulfed him, his hands trembling with the effort of not reaching up to grip her hips, leaving the pace completely up to her. The sheer _size_ of him felt good inside of her, but she was also barely large enough to take him, so she always had to take this part slowly, allowing herself to adjust to him. Only when they were fully joined did the Lasat finally allow his large hands to move up her body, tracing up her legs, her hips, her sides, and finally up to cup her breasts, their not unconsiderable size quickly vanishing within his massive grip. He began to massage her nipples like he knew she liked and her head fell back, a long moan of her own escaping her lips at the warm, tender feel of it.

Then she began to move.

Unable to take anything too rough with Zeb, she moved slowly above him, feeling every centimeter of him within her as she moved up and down that immense Lasat cock. She laughed faintly as she looked down at him, pleasure and anguish tangling in his expressions in equal measure.

"You know, this- _ungh_...this isn't really what I pictured happening...when I got Kallus assigned to this mission," she continued to tease him.

" _Hngh...ah..._ kara _-ngh_...I think- I think it was him...bein' in danger...what did it," Zeb struggled to explain, hips rutting just a little against hers, still leaving the pace up to her. "Ungh... _Hera_...I just- just about kriffed him...right there on that kriffin' landing strip. _Angh...shan Ashla_ , I _want him,_ " he moaned helplessly.

"You _should_ have," she encouraged, her hips rolling just that little bit faster. "I can't imagine he would've objected. Don't you see the way he looks at you?"

"Kri...ka... _Alex!_ " he actually _whimpered_ , voice going high with the _need_ still plainly coursing through his body. "Mgh...want him...want him so _bad._ "

"Tell me," she continued to encourage him, rocking even faster, as fast as she could take, hissing when she felt the prick of his claws against her breasts. "Tell me what you want to do to him."

"Ungh...wanna tear all those clothes the kriff off...wanna see every bit of him... _ha- ah_...wanna run my _tongue_ over it all..."

" _Ooh...yeeess,_ " she groaned, jerking as frantically as she could over him.

"I wanna throw 'im down on this bed...and I wanna just _shove_ my cock right in that tight ex-Imp ass..."

"More... _more!_ " she pleaded, feeling her core beginning to tighten toward her next orgasm. She had no particular feelings about Alexsandr Kallus yet, but she could certainly picture herself doing this to Kanan.

"And I'm gonna _ruin him_ , Hera!" he snarled, eyes closed tight as they moved wildly together on her bed. "Gonna pound him so hard he forgets which way's up... _kara- bast_...I wanna do him until he's screamin' my name...until he's comin' all over this bed...ungh- _ha_ \- Ka- _Kal!_ "

"Yes, yes, yes _yes!_ " Hera cried out over and over again, gasping out the word until it lost all meaning, until the tension building within her finally burst and her climax seized her, tearing a tiny scream from her mouth as her body fairly roiled with sensation. She was so lost in the intensity of the orgasm she didn't notice Zeb's hands drop to her hips, barely felt the prick of his claws when they pierced the meat of them. All she knew was pleasure, the feel of it shooting through her nerves, the sound of it as Zeb roared out his own release, and, ultimately, the feel of him as he latched deep inside her, pouring himself into her womb.

If Twi'leks and Lasat were in any way breed compatible, the _Ghost_ would by now have _many_ more children than just Sabine and Ezra. Helping Zeb through a heat always made her feel spectacularly fertile, and even though it wasn't possible, she always _felt_ like he had impregnated her when he came inside of her like this. Pregnancy had _never_ been a kink of hers, but there was just _something about_ the way Zeb kriffed her when he was in heat...something that made her _feel_ pregnant. It was a feeling that made her want to cuddle up between him and Kanan and just let them both pet her belly. Perhaps there was something in the hormones and the science of it, but she had never thought too deeply on the subject. Normally, she would be able to come down from the high of her orgasm and look down to see Zeb spent and sated beneath her, freed of the frenzy of his heat.

But that wasn't the case this time.

Zeb was lying beneath her, eyes unfocused and still panting heavily. He was trembling and his panting was interrupted every few moments by a low, rumbling _growl_. His fur was fluffed out in a way that spoke to agitation more than embarrassment or any other state. His glassy gaze would momentarily focus back on her with an unsettling glint, and more than seeming sated, he overall seemed more like he was about to go completely feral on her.

"Hera..." he whispered, uncertain, "I...it's no good. I don't think it's workin' this time."

"Because of Alex?" she asked gently, reaching up a hand to stroke his face.

"I...maybe? I dunno," he mumbled, looking away from her even as he leaned into the touch. "I'm just worried...that if we keep goin', I might hurt you."

It was only when he ran his fingers over her hips that she felt the tiny wounds he had left there. They stung only mildly and they were not very deep, but they were still a little worse than pinpricks.

"Oh. Well...I can't just leave you like this. Do you think...it would help if I sent Alex to you?"

Zeb shrugged, a pained look on his face. "I don't know. What if...what if I hurt him, too?"

"I don't think you would. He means too much to you," she soothed him, leaning down over him to press a kiss to his forehead.

"Can...can I even _ask_ this of him?" he asked quietly, finally looking up at her, fear in his normally unshakeable green eyes. "This- it's _more_ than just...hookin' up. I dunno if he knows that. Even if he _is_ interested-"

"Don't sell him too short," Hera said with a small smile. "After all, it was _you_ who first believed in him. How about this? We'll wait for you to unlatch and give this one more go. If it doesn't help, I'll go talk to him and explain everything. _You're_ certainly in no shape to."

Zeb hesitated for several long moments before finally nodding, looking like he might cry. "Yeah...okay...okay. I just...I _really_ like him, Hera. I want this to work. I couldn't- _take it_...if my own damn body was what stopped it from happenin'."

"I know. While I'm certain you have nothing to worry about, I understand what it's like to still be afraid. But I think this well might be the happiest night of your life so far," she told him, drawing him up into a proper kiss on the lips, and as they kissed, she felt his barb unlatch within her, signaling that he was ready for another round. So she grabbed a hold of him and coaxed him into rolling on top of her, pinning her thoroughly to the bed. Then she wrapped both her arms and legs around him. "Now kriff me, Garazeb Orrelios. Kriff me _hard_."

XxX

What Kallus really should have done after Zeb and Hera had disappeared was find some way to keep himself busy. Some mindless task or other that would allow him to keep his thoughts away from the fact that Garazeb Orrelios and Hera Syndulla were currently in the captain's cabin kriffing like a pair of horny tookas. Even if he had managed to find such a task, though, it would've done nothing to block out the _sounds_ echoing through the ship.

If they were speaking words, he couldn't make them out, but he certainly _could_ hear how Zeb was snarling and growling in pleasure while his captain moaned and cried out passionately, clearly enjoying herself, even if this was just some odd form of medical aid.

The sounds made it almost impossible not to let his mind wander, not to consider the expression on Zeb's face as he groaned, or the sound of Hera's voice as she was penetrated...filled to bursting with a thick, powerful Lasat prick...

_Stop it!_ he snarled inwardly at his traitorous thoughts.

But he _couldn't_ stop it. Not really. Not anymore than he could stop any other fantasy he'd ever had of the former guardsman. Of what it would be like to feel those perfect muscles beneath his hands, what Zeb's cock would feel like as it entered him-

_He doesn't want you._

That thought would immediately halt any physical reaction to his wayward thoughts. When he remembered how Zeb's features had twisted in agony, how he had cried out in denial...then the former Imperial was broken inside.

_He could_ _ **never**_ _want you. He forgave you, extended you the hand of friendship, because he is good and kind and noble...honorable. He gave you more than you had any right to even dream of. But you could never be more to him. To even ask was_ _ **beyond**_ _selfish. You've broken everything! The thought of having to touch you when he's like this...it must have been utterly_ _ **sickening!**_

_Zeb...Garazeb...my dearest_ _ **friend**_ _...I beg you, please forgive me for what I've done to you. I never meant to hurt you,_ he was half-praying as he sat in the common area, tears burning behind his eyes.

"Alex?"

The ex-ISB agent nearly jumped at the sound of the captain's voice. He'd been so caught up in his own guilt and misery, he hadn't noticed that the noise had stopped. When he looked up to see the Twi'lek entering the space, he could really only describe her as indecent. Her boots, gloves, headwear, and shirt were all gone and she looked to be dressed only in her coveralls, which came up only just high enough to conceal her breasts. There was an awkwardness to her gait and a sated glow on her face that said she had been very thoroughly kriffed and had very much enjoyed it.

"I- Captain," he started, wiping away tears that hadn't actually been there as he moved to stand for her, but she waved him off as she weaved her way into the room. "How...how is he?"

"Heh, you're asking me that like he's dying. He's not," she said as she plopped down into a chair across from him. "He's just _reeaaally_ horny."

"You...enjoyed yourself then?" he found himself asking before he could stop, and winced almost as soon as the words had left his mouth. "I'm sorry. That's- really none of my business, is it?"

Hera regarded him with an appraising look for a moment before answering with, "It could be."

And that? That drew nothing but several moments of blinking silence from the ex-Imperial.

"I'm sorry- _what?_ "

Hera sighed in obvious amusement, shaking her head as she watched him. "Alex, I'm going to ask you a question now, and things are going to be much easier for everyone if you're completely honest with me. Think you can do that?"

"I...yes?"

"Good. Now, do you _want_ Zeb?"

Given the circumstances, Kallus supposed he should've expected her question to involve Zeb in some way, but even _he_ hadn't expected her to just...out with it like that. Well...the answer was _yes_ in simplest terms, but...

"Total honesty, Alexsandr Kallus," she reminded him as he opened his mouth to speak. "Pretty sure we all know the answer anyway, but do you want to kriff Garazeb Orrelios? Do you want that sweet, sweet Lasat dick buried to the hilt in your quivering human backside?"

Kallus blushed red to the roots of his hair at the Twi'lek's utterly shameless question. Even _she_ was not typically so blunt as that, but he supposed he could tally it up to having so recently been laid by said sweet, sweet Lasat dick. And kriff it all, but now he just _couldn't_ get the image out of his head – Zeb buck naked and stretched out on a bed, muscles straining and hips rolling furiously as he thrust into a partner.

" _Yes,_ " he finally managed to squeak, breath becoming hitched. "I- I mean...among other things."

"Oh?" she pressed, head tilting to the side in a clear invitation to continue.

"I mean- I don't just want him for the sex. I...I _care_ for him...more than I can say. Zeb- gave me back so much of myself that I had lost, in spite of everything I've done and I- I could never hope to be worthy of a man as good as that," he told her, unable to do anything but let the words spill out of him, having let them boil so fiercely in his heart for the last hour. "I- would certainly understand if all he wanted from me right now was sex, but...it wouldn't just _be_ sex to me...and I don't know if that's fair to him," he admitted as he looked down at his hands, which he'd allowed to fall helplessly into his lap. But it wasn't long at all before Hera's words drew his gaze back up to her.

"Well, that's...that's actually perfect," she told him, and when he looked up at her her eyes were glinting with merriment. "How much do you know about Lasat mating cycles?"

"Practically nothing," he admitted. "Rex explained to me- that he'd gone into heat, but...I don't..."

"It's a natural cycle for Zeb's people. A few times a year, Lasat will experience heat. For a male, for Zeb, it's a heightened hormonal state of hyper arousal, and it's typically assuaged with several rounds of _very_ intense banging," she began to explain, a very fond, very _pleased_ look moving across her face...probably remembering some of Zeb's past heats. "Normally Kanan and I help him out during heat. Rex and Gregor even joined in during a particularly strong one last year."

"I...all _four_ of you?" Kallus couldn't stop himself from asking, the visual prodding his thoughts with particular intensity. Hera winked as she nodded at him.

"Oh, yeah. That dick can satisfy whole armies when it's hard enough. The heat lasts about four days, but it's at its strongest on day one. Zeb's last heat was a few weeks before Atollon, so we really weren't expecting one again this soon. But sometimes...something will happen to trigger a heat."

"This- is _my_ fault. Isn't it," Kallus said quietly, shuddering at the memory of Zeb's face after they had nearly kissed.

Hera arched an eyebrow at him, considering a moment before answering. "Yes, but not in the way it looks like you're thinking."

"But- Hera, he- you didn't see his face out there. He was panicked... _angry_. If something _I_ did triggered him, it...it obviously wasn't what he wanted."

Hera shook her head slowly. "Again, you're not wrong, but you're not really right, either. Zeb thinks it was you being in danger that triggered this heat. He was panicked because he didn't want to force anything on you. For this to happen to a Lasat...it indicates a desire to forge a bond, and to them, that's a much more serious commitment than just dating," she explained.

"It's...mating," Kallus said slowly as the revelation washed over him. "Not- not just in the procreative sense, but...becoming a mated pair."

"That's right. Zeb didn't know if you would understand that, and he's afraid it's not what you want."

"Hera," he began in as level a voice as he could manage, still not quite able to get his head around the fact that this might actually be happening, "that's _all_ I want."

"That's good, because if you go to him now, it isn't just a quick roll between the sheets. It's _always_. The Lasat make bonds for life."

"I... _now?_ " Kallus asked with a sudden fluttering in his chest, some combination of eagerness and nerves.

"If it's what you want, then yes. I wasn't able to do for him this time, and I'm thinking it's because it's _you_ his body wants. Are you ready for that?"

"Yes," he whispered breathlessly, heart now pounding in his chest.

_He...this is real. He really- wants me._

"Better not keep him waiting then," she said as she got to her feet, displaying a rather large _wet_ patch seeping through the thick fabric over her groin that he'd failed to notice before. Stars, was that... _Zeb's?_ Whatever the case, he didn't get much chance to consider it, because she came to him and dropped a kiss on his forehead, easily pushing his jacket from his shoulders and slipping it onto her own. "He's still in my bunk. Door's unlocked. It's yours for the night. He'll keep you busy, so do remember to take regular breaks in between. Now if you'll excuse me, I think I need to go send my Jedi Knight a dirty comm," she finished with a flirty wink and a pat to his cheek before practically skipping from the room. _Where_ she was going to be doing that while her cabin was occupied, he wasn't certain, but-

_No. Focus._ _ **Slightly**_ _more important things happening right now._

Kallus wasn't fully conscious of making the walk from the common area to Hera's bunk, but he soon found himself standing before that very door, breathing raggedly as he steadied himself.

_This is real. This is really real. Zeb...Garazeb..._

Then, before he could talk himself out of it, he let himself into the room, swiftly sealing the door behind him. The space he found himself in was larger than the other shipboard bunks, though not by much, and instead of the small bunk beds located in those cabins, this room had a proper bed in it.

And on that bed was Garazeb Orrelios.

The Lasat was lying on his side, jerking fitfully at his cock in an effort to get himself off. Kallus gasped softly at the sight of his friend just laid out like that, on full and perfect display, muscles straining, chest heaving, his large hand pulling desperately at his massive purple cock. Once again, Kallus felt himself blushing, fighting not to look away from this most arousing of sights.

And Zeb, of course, knew he was there almost immediately. Continuing with his frantic act of self-pleasure, he looked Kallus in the eye and went at himself all the harder, allowing Kallus to witness as his body tensed, arcing toward its desired end.

"Hngh...ah... _Kal_ ," he whimpered, wide eyes snapping shut as his body finally gave over, yellow-white semen gushing between his fingers as he spilled. Kallus felt his own cock twitch in interest at the sight of the substantial amount of fluid spilling out over the bed. Amidst all the seed and Zeb's large fingers, the former ISB agent even thought he saw some sort of _barb_ shoot from his prick.

Trembling in the aftershocks of the orgasm, Zeb lay there breathing heavily, smirking up at him. But within that teasing, flirting look, there was also something uncertain and _wild_ glinting in his green eyes.

"Kal...I _really_ hope you're here because you _wanna_ be...and not because of somethin' Hera said."

"I...yes?"

Zeb quirked an eyebrow at him. "'s not really an answer, y'know."

"No, I mean- Hera did tell me what's happening, but...I came to you because this is what _I_ want," he said, struggling to keep eye contact with the thoroughly debauched Lasat, keenly feeling the absence of his jacket. Even though he was still fully clothed, he'd never felt so naked in all his life as he did in this moment, baring his desire before a man who had every right to hate him.

Though the smirk remained, Zeb's eyes narrowed slightly. "And...when you say _this_ is what you want, you mean-"

" _Everything_ ," he insisted, taking a few faltering steps forward. "Zeb, I- I want to _be_ with you. Not just sexually, but- _with_ you with you. To be your partner and your mate, to fight by your side and to be there for you when you need me, to laugh with you and cry with you and...to _love_ you," he professed at the last, swallowing hard after allowing the word to escape his lips. Even though he knew why he was here, had heard the truth from both Rex and Hera, he was still frightened nearly to the point of nausea in this moment, completely vulnerable before his former enemy.

But that fear began to melt away when he saw the uncertainty go from Zeb's eyes, leaving him with just a happy smile and that same wild _spark_ that seemed almost to ignite the air about him. Slowly sitting up, he crawled to the edge of the bed and swung his legs over the side, offering his hands to the human.

"Well, guess we can do the romancin' later. 'Cuz right now I got a need to kriff my mate senseless."

Kallus shuddered at the invitation, heat beginning to pool low in his belly as he closed the distance between them, taking the Lasat's offered hands. Then, standing between the former guardsman's legs with his fingers twined together with his, he let Zeb draw him down into that kiss he'd been _aching_ for.

And the reality far outstripped the fantasy, leaving Kallus groaning softly against the warmth of his partner. He couldn't recall all that well the last time he had kissed someone, and to be properly drawn back into the tenderness of the simple intimacy was like waking up after a century of sleep.

"Alex," Zeb breathed against his lips when they took a moment to breathe, and the sound of his name on his lover's lips, the feel of that tiny exhalation between them drew a small gasp from him. Zeb gave a rumbling groan at the sound, pulling him flush against his body as he buried his face in Alex's neck, breathing in the scent of him like a creature starved for oxygen. And the sudden feeling of Zeb's heat against the delicate skin of his neck was enough to draw his body to full attention.

" _Ah_ , Zeb," he couldn't keep himself from crying out.

"Mmm, that didn't take much," the Lasat _purred_ against the pulse point in his throat, sending a fresh thrill through his body.

"In- in fairness, I _have_ been listening to you kriff for the better part of an hour. These walls aren't that thick."

"z'at so? Heh, naughty imp. Let's get somethin' that _is_ thick in you, then. Make sure the other two don't get any sleep tonight," he said, looking up at Alex with hunger in his eyes as he reached for the hem of his shirt.

Alex found himself trembling with anticipation as he lifted his arms, easing Zeb's way to pull his shirt up over his head. Once the garment had been tossed aside to join the other cast off articles of clothing in the room, he quickly knelt between the Lasat's legs, trying to keep his gaze on Zeb's face and not on the large, stiff cock now in front of his face. "While you'll get no objection from me, I would be remiss in my duty as an intelligence officer if I didn't first _examine_ the something that's going inside me."

Zeb shuddered above him, eyes flickering shut for a moment as he moaned. Then he looked down at Alex with an eager grin, fangs glinting in his mouth. "Well, don't wanna encourage dereliction of duty. Examine away, Captain."

Given leave, the ex-agent finally allowed his eyes to drop to the bounty laid out before him. He could see where the organ would typically be protected within a sheath, but it was currently fully emerged from its hood, engorged with blood and want. There were still streaks of cum spattered thick across the skin from Zeb's earlier activities, but beneath the pale, cooling substance, the Lasat's member was a vibrant ombre progression of color. At the folded back sheath and the base, the thick length of flesh was a pale lavender color, similar to the rest of Zeb's body. But descending toward the veined, bulbous head, the skin gradually darkened to the deepest shade of purple Alex had ever seen. For a moment, he allowed himself to just revel in the sight of the treat he was about to enjoy, leaning in and breathing in the thick, heady scent of musk coming off of his lover.

"Know much about Lasat cock?" he heard Zeb asking him. Blinking himself back into the moment, he allowed himself a tiny kiss of the sticky member before flicking his gaze back up to Zeb.

"Only academically. I do concede to a little research," he admitted, drawing a chuckle from the Lasat. "Was that- a _barb_ I saw when I came in?"

"Sure was, so you're gonna wanna be careful goin' down, if that's what you're plannin'," Zeb warned him.

"I'm always careful."

"Says the man who didn't cut and run from the Empire the minute he had the chance," Zeb said, smiling fondly as he reached down to cup Alex's face in his massive hand, running a thumb tenderly over his cheek. "I know you. You're not thinkin' about yourself right now. You're just thinkin' about me."

Alex returned the fond smile with one of his own. "Well, this is _about_ you, is it not?"

For just a moment, Zeb's gaze turned warning as his grip on Alex tightened. "Alex-"

"Don't worry. Don't worry. I won't do anything foolish. I promise you I will enjoy this just as much as you will."

Before Zeb could say anything more, Alex silenced him by drawing the head of his cock into his mouth, sucking on it intently for several moments while he listened to Zeb moan above him. In that time, he relished the pungent taste and the solid feel of that cockhead filling his mouth. Once he'd decided he'd made a good first impression on his ability to suck cock, he pulled back, continuing with a more exploratory approach.

"Ungh... _Ka_ \- Alex..." Zeb groaned, his grip on the human's hair tightening once again as Alex pressed little kisses up and down the length of his member. This was followed by several luxuriating licks over the heated flesh, doing his best to get Zeb to cry out.

He didn't succeed at this until his tongue happened upon the membrane on the underside of the Lasat's cock he felt certain concealed his barb. As he ran his tongue over the thin layer of skin, he heard the distinct sound of Zeb's claws scraping against the floor as his toes curled in agonized bliss.

" _Kara_ \- mm...aw... _yeah_ ," Zeb cried out helplessly, hips lifting off the bed just a little as his claws pricked at Alex's scalp.

"Oh, if you enjoy that, just _wait_ ," Alex breathed against him as he pulled back once more, blowing air very intently across the thoroughly loved cock.

"What're ya- ah- _ah!_ " Zeb cried out again when Alex swiftly took his cock all the way down his throat, adjusting readily to the girth. He couldn't really smile around the dick in his mouth, but he could certainly offer up a manic glint with his eyes as he glanced upward, seeing the utterly _ruined_ look on Zeb's face just before he collapsed back on the bed, moaning obscenely.

Encouraged by the noise, Alex began to move, bobbing his head up and down that prick with several heady moans of his own. He couldn't go nearly as deep as he had in that first swallow, but he more than made up for this with the skill of his mouth, never leaving his partner a moment to linger on the previous sensation, but providing him with a new one with each movement.

Zeb had no words by this point. All he could do was lie on Hera's bed, moaning and crying out his ecstasy as Alex pleasured him with lips, mouth, and tongue. It wasn't until the Lasat's body began to jerk frantically up against his and he was _snarling_ that Alex remembered his peril, pulling away just in time to watch Zeb's barb shoot free as he hit his next release.

Had he not seen Zeb come previously, he surely would've been focused on the sheer amount of semen that gushed onto his chest, but what he found himself drawn to as he watched his lover come was that barb. Reaching for it through the flow of seed, he allowed it to catch on his finger. Despite looking rather wicked, the little thing wasn't actually sharp. More it was like a hook, the very end of it curved just enough to catch. And within that little curve latched to his skin, Alex felt some kind of natural adhesion, clinging to him in spite of the copious amounts of fluid pulsing from its owner.

Curious, but still careful of the delicate thing, Alex shifted it this way and that. The tiny movements drew a high, keening cry from Zeb, pulling one last sluggish pulse of semen from him. With the way he was trembling beneath Alex, he was obviously struggling not to writhe.

"Are you all right?" Alex asked, not truly worried, but still wanting to be sure. Even while he was with Hera, he had not heard Zeb make a sound anywhere _close_ to this.

The former guardsman nodded, clearly unused to the sensation but still _wanting_ it nonetheless. Still being careful, Alex reached up his other hand to stroke the little thing. And that tiniest of motions actually drew a proper _scream_ from Zeb's throat. With the way he bucked, Alex thought he might have drawn another orgasm from him, though this one didn't produce anything.

The movement dislodged the barb from its perch on his finger and, once it was no longer latched to anything, it retracted quickly. Zeb was left gasping on the bed, panting for breath.

"I- I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"N- nah," Zeb finally managed to answer after several minutes. "Never- never had a partner who wasn't Lasat figure that one out. Heh, there's an art to it."

"An art I would be very interested in learning if it gains me _that_ sort of response," Alex said as he climbed shakily to his feet. By this point, his pants had become uncomfortably tight, so he made short work of them, stripping down to just his black undershorts. Zeb eyed him appreciatively as he crawled onto the bed with him.

"Can't tell you how long I've been dreamin' about this," Zeb said, his hands falling to Alex's hips as he climbed on top of him, thumbs slipping into the waistband, but before going further, his gaze shifted back up to Alex's face. "How long you think you'll last?"

Alex gave a small laugh, shaking his head helplessly. "Embarrassingly short, I'm afraid. It's been awhile since I did this with a partner."

"And...how do you like it?"

"Personally, I'm always willing to experiment. But in this case, I suppose I would do better to ask...how do you want me?" he leaned down close to whisper in Zeb's ear, eliciting a shuddered groan from the Lasat.

"Want you on your back...'cuz I wanna watch your face while I pound you into this mattress," he growled, properly gripping Alex's hips before flipping him onto his back. Suddenly pinned and vulnerable beneath the Lasat, he felt a fresh blush rise in his cheeks to see the way he gazed down at him with such raw _need_ in his eyes.

"Then on my back I shall be," he said, rolling his hips just a little to invite further contact.

Zeb groaned yet again before helping him to wriggle out of those undershorts. "Think you can take one 'a my fingers or-"

Alex looked warily to those large fingers. Under certain circumstances, he thought it likely he could, but as a primer? After having gone so long without? Best not to risk it.

"Not that I _couldn't_ , but I think that maybe _I_ had best handle the prep work this time around," he said, beginning to run his fingers through the cooling release that still covered his chest, getting them thoroughly coated in the stuff.

"All right. Why don't I give you a hand then?" Zeb suggested before gripping at Alex's legs, helping him spread them wide, exposing the entrance to his body. "I wanna see."

Alex smiled up at Zeb as he snaked his hand down his chest, down his belly, between his legs, past his achingly full cock and, finally, to the pucker of muscle that lay hidden there. While he couldn't see it himself, he could certainly feel it as he traced that first finger in a teasing circle around the tight ring. And what he couldn't see, he could easily imagine from the hungry look in Zeb's eyes as he watched him prep himself.

Once again, the Lasat leaned in close to him, visibly enthralled as he breathed in whatever scent was coming off of him. Alex kept his gaze fixed on that look of heated rapture as he penetrated himself.

He nearly lost focus at that first probing feeling, his eyes fluttering closed for just a moment as he began to work himself open. But his gaze was soon drawn back up by the sound of Zeb's voice.

"H'ohh, _yeah,_ " the Lasat groaned with aching eagerness. "Open yourself up _real_ good for me."

Alex gave a few quiet whimpers as he pumped his finger in and out, feeling his thighs begin to tremble beneath Zeb's hands. He didn't allow himself much time to adjust before adding a second finger.

"How d'you think my cock's gonna feel after this?" Zeb teased him, lowering his head a little further to lick a stripe along the juncture of his thigh and pelvis.

"Uh- Zeeeb," he groaned out, the sound long, but still low – contained.

"Gonna kriff you so hard. I'm gonna fill you up until you can't hold any more. You want my cum inside you, Alex?"

"Yes," he moaned, panting as he began to scissor those two fingers. Already, his body was begging for more... _demanding_ it. "Oh, _stars_ , yes!"

"Gonna get you _so_ filthy. I am gonna _wreck_ that uptight, regulation ass a' yours."

"Yes, _yes_ , Zeb..." he pleaded, thrusting a little more frantically into himself, adding a third finger almost without thinking about it.

"Do you want me, Alex? Do you want me inside you?"

"Zeb- ungh... _Zeb,_ " he whimpered and moan, but before he could bring himself to climax, Zeb stopped him with a firm grip on his wrist.

"Hold up. You're ready now. And I don't want you comin' until I'm buried inside you proper."

The ex-Imperial little resisted when his lover pulled his hand away from his body, quickly lining himself up to take him. Alex could feel the press of that wondrous cock just at his entrance. Leaning in close once more, Zeb whispered in his ear, "Ready?"

"Yes."

Then Zeb was entering him, sliding into him centimeter by centimeter until he was fully sheathed inside him, and for several minutes, all Alex could do was lie there, filled so full with Lasat cock it was all he knew.

Zeb ultimately drew him out of his stupor with a gentle kiss. It was at once completely at odds with the lewdness of their embrace. and yet also perfectly in harmony with their intimacy.

"Still with me in there?" Zeb murmured against his lips.

"Ungh...I...'m here," he barely managed to mumble out.

"Good. 'Cuz I want you to _feel this_."

With that, the Lasat began to move. Slow at first, making certain he wasn't hurting Alex, but when he reached up to wrap his arms around Zeb's shoulders, his lover took that as permission to pick up his pace. And _feel it_ he did.

"Ah... _oh_ , mm- Zeb," he groaned in pleasure, feeling just how close to the edge he already was. "I- I'm..."

"Come on," Zeb growled in his ear, thrusting all the harder into him. "Lemme hear you. I want to _hear you._ "

"Hngh...oh- oh, _stars_ ," he gasped out, clinging all the tighter, but still not quite able to-

"Let go," Zeb encouraged. Then, with an unbound snarl, he was coming, hips falling still as he latched deep inside Alex's body, and it was the feeling of that barb tying them so intimately together that finally undid him, breaking his straitlaced control and pulling a _scream_ from his throat as he climaxed, blinding pleasure rushing through every atom of his being.

He couldn't say how long it had been by the time he finally remembered how to breathe, but when he came to, it was to find himself sprawled across the bed, pinned by Zeb's warm weight. He felt _gloriously_ full, filled to bursting with his lover's essence...almost as if he somehow _had_ been made pregnant by him. The Lasat smiled down at him when he saw the awareness return to his expression.

"Hey," he greeted him, dropping a tender kiss on his lips. "Missed you. Where'd you go?"

"Only the stars can say," he returned, barely managing to lift his head, chasing Zeb's lips for another kiss. "I- that was..."

"Not too shabby?" the larger male offered up, his smile suddenly looking shy.

"The best," he reassured him.

"Guess it's a good thing I've got you latched proper, then," Zeb teased, though there was still a hint of uncertainty in his voice. "'Cuz I dunno what'd hold you here if you've already had the best."

"Quite the contrary, my darling. Whatever else would I seek out having already known the best?"

"Darlin'?" Zeb asked, the fur at his neck and shoulders fluffing out in what Alex had come to recognize as his equivalent of a blush.

"Is- is that all right?" he asked, a blush of his own spreading across his skin, despite the fact that Zeb was still buried balls' deep in him.

"Course... _ni ashkerra,_ " the Lasat purred down at him in the gentle, rolling tones of a language Alex didn't know.

"And...what is that?"

"It's Lasana...my language. Means 'my love'."

"It's beautiful," Alex returned, reaching a hand up to stroke the side of Zeb's face.

"Good, 'cuz you're gonna be hearin' it a lot more the next couple days. I am gonna keep you _busy_ ," Zeb informed him, turning his head to the side to press a kiss to the palm of his hand.

"Sex and a language lesson? I believe I will enjoy this more than you know. Though Hera did say we ought to take breaks."

"What? This isn't a break?" Zeb asked with a teasing smirk.

"I am but a human, dearest, and no Jedi at that. It will be a few hours before I'm ready to go again. But I can certainly keep _you_ going in the meantime," he informed his lover with an answering smile.

"Heh, right _demon_ you are with that mouth a' yours."

"Oh, you have _no_ idea."

And he would look forward to showing his lover – by the stars, _his_ _ **lover**_ – just as soon as that barb unlatched. Alexsandr Kallus truly had no idea how the one thing he wanted above all others had become his, but he was not going to waste time questioning it. Somehow... _somehow_ the most wonderful, most honorable, most forgiving being in all the galaxy had chosen _him_ , and he planned to spend every day the Lasat gave him thanking him for that decision.

_My darling...my love..._ _**ni ashkerra.** _

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I dunno if the ending's solid enough. I feel like it got away from me somewhere along the line. Either way, I certainly hope my little offering was enjoyed.


End file.
